A Date with the World's no 1 Idol
by Insert-G
Summary: When Nico asked her out on a date, she expected Nico to bring her to Akiba to hoard idol merchandise. Or stalk other idols. Or watch an A-rise concert.


If Maki was being completely honest, she wasn't expecting much from Nico. When Nico asked her out on a date, she expected Nico to bring her to Akiba to hoard idol merchandise. Or stalk other idols. Or watch an A-rise concert. The typical date you'd expect from, allegedly, the World's no. 1 idol.

In other words, a date Maki was probably not going to enjoy.

So when Nico showed up on her doorstep in a dress and heels with bouquet of flowers, Maki was pleasantly surprised—

"Hi," Nico flashed her a winning smile, extending the bouquet to Maki.

— and at a loss for words.

"… Are you going to take it?" A hint of doubt seeped in Nico's voice Maki's silence.

Maki snapped out of her stupor and took the bouquet from Nico's arms.

"Are you ready to go?" The older girl gave Maki a once over. "You look great." A fierce blush spread itself on Maki's cheeks. Maki willed her mouth to move to return the compliment but her tongue refused to move.

"Are you okay Maki-chan? Smile a bit will you? Nico-nico-ni!" Nico gave Maki a charming smile. A small smile graced Maki's lips at Nico's antics. The older girl smiled wider, "See? Maki-chan looks prettier with a smile."

How?

How was she supposed to respond to that?

Well, Maki responded the only way she could.

"Flowers! Water! Vase… uh, I'll just-" and promptly slammed the door in Nico's face.

Nico gaped at the closed door in front of her.

"Maki? We're still going on a date right?"

* * *

The better part of their morning was spent at the art gallery and the couple decided to have lunch at a park. Nico had prepared a bento for them to share.

"Open your mouth Maki-chan. Say aaaaah," Nico held up a piece of thinly sliced meat up Maki's lips.

A deep blush covered Maki's cheeks. "T-that's not necessary. I can feed myself."

"Oh, but I cooked this for Maki-chan. It's only right that I'll be the one to feed her to," a hurt look crossed Nico's face, "Unless, Maki-chan doesn't want to taste Nico-ni's cooking?"

"T-that's not… I mean… I didn't say that!" Feeling guilty, Maki ate the morsel dangling from Nico's chopsticks.

"Oho, so Maki-chan does want to be fed by Nico." Nico teased the already flustered girl. "You should've said so, Maki-chan."

Maki's eyes widened as she realized she was played.

"That's not what I meant!"

* * *

Unexpectedly, Maki was having a pretty good time. So far, sans a few mishaps, the date was perfect. Nico was perfect. Nothing could bring her down.

"Maki-chan! Try this on."

Except maybe that.

Nico grinned holding up what Maki was sure couldn't possibly be a shirt. "See Maki? This would probably look good on you. Doesn't this shirt scream love me?"

It looked like the shirt was rolled in the mud and run over by a truck, shredded by a chainsaw and sewn back together by a three year old.

Maki's left eye twitched.

"It just screams, Nico-chan."

Line Break

Maki liked ice cream.

So, when a five year old passed them by with an delicious, delicious strawberry ice cream. Maki's mouth instantly watered.

She wasn't about to tell Nico that though.

Besides, if she said, "Nico-chan that kid's ice cream looks so good. Can we take it from him please?" Santa might not visit her for Christmas for being too greedy.

So she (not so) contently stared at the kid licking that stupidly delicious looking ice cream cone.

Until a strawberry ice cream presented itself in front of her.

"You're devouring that kid's ice cream with your eyes," Nico gave her a charming smile before handing Maki the ice cream. "Eat it before it melts."

Like a Maki on Christmas morning, Maki happily dug in the sweet treat.

Nico smiled at the obviously delighted girl. Maki was so enthusiastic. And a little messy. "Maki-chan, you have ice cream all over your face." Maki wiped at her cheeks to no avail.

"Maki-chan you're so hopeless. Here," Nico used her index finger to wipe at the ice cream at the corner of Maki's lips. She stared at the melted treat on her finger and promptly placed it in her mouth.

"Mmmm, that's pretty good. I kinda want one myself." Nico licked at her pink glistening lips.

Maki gaped at her senior. How could she? What was that? Was that even legal?

"Ne, Maki-chan," Nico stared intensely at the younger girl. "Can I have some?"

Nico-chan wanted ice cream. Her ice cream to be precise. Ice cream that has touched her lips. Ice cream that was going to touch Nico-chan's lips.

That would mean…

An indirect kiss!

Maki's brain short-circuited.

* * *

Okay, so maybe Maki did enjoy their date. More than enjoyed. Nico exceeded her expectations. Nico brought Maki to the art gallery (which was a plus in Maki's book), made her lunch, bought her ice cream, gave her an indirect kiss and generally just spent time with each other.

But their date wasn't perfect.

Nico was dropping her off in front of her mansion. Without a kiss.

A real lip on lip kiss.

Okay, so maybe Maki wasn't the most romantic girl on the planet but every girl wanted a kiss on the end of their first date right?

"Sleep early tonight Maki-chan," Nico gave her a grin, "I know you want be by Nico's side all the time, but its only one night. Try not to miss me too much."

Maki reddened, "I won't!"

Maki turned the key to open her front door. "I'll see you—

Her words were interrupted by a pair of lips.

"See you tomorrow, Maki-chan," Nico gave her a cheeky grin and skipped down the sidewalk. Maki stared at Nico's back until she disappeared from sight before raising her fingers to her still tingling lips. A small smile tugged at her lips.

A date with the World's no. 1 idol wasn't so bad after all.

In fact, if Maki was being honest, a date with the World's no. 1 idol was just perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

* * *

 **AN: 1. Whew, I finally reached a thousand words. Yaaay! :D Please Review! I would love to know what you guys think. :D 2. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the fic. I have a NozoEli fic planned so look out for that :D 3. Anyone else excited for the movie? I am! Too bad I still have to wait until October. Wooo four months left to go! On a side note, anyone here from the Philippines? Wanna watch together? :D Does that sound creepy? It probably does. Gonna shut up now. :D See you guys next time. :D**


End file.
